


(and all Haz's) little things

by samej



Series: you're perfect to me [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samej/pseuds/samej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Piensa en qué sería de él sin todas esas cosas de Harry que le rodean, esas que no puede ignorar y que tampoco quiere, porque todas constituyen partes imprescindibles, irreemplazables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(and all Haz's) little things

**Author's Note:**

> [suicidalfangirl](http://archiveofourown.org/users/suicidalfangirl/pseuds/suicidalfangirl) me dijo que debería hacer el POV de Lou de esta serie y no me pude resistir. ¡Cómo hacerlo!

Mientras observa a Harry de esa manera inconsciente y continua, Louis piensa en qué sería de su vida si no le hubiera conocido. Qué sería de él sin todas esas cosas de Harry que le rodean, esas que no puede ignorar y que tampoco quiere, porque todas constituyen partes imprescindibles, irreemplazables.

Todo lo que ayude a construir lo que es Harry Styles le gusta.

Le gusta cuando se despierta por la mañana y es todo pelo sobre la cara, sin orden ni concierto. Le gusta cuando cuenta historias y se queda a medias y ninguna tiene un interés real, le hace sentir un calor especial en el estómago cuando escucha el comienzo de una que ya ha escuchado y que sabe que terminará con esa sensación de que deberían sonar unos grillos en la distancia. Le gusta cuando se ríe hasta quedarse sin aire, le gusta que aún conserve esa sensibilidad especial a pesar de todo, que hable a los protagonistas de las comedias románticas que ven, que les chille porque "sois idiotas, ¿no ves que te quiere? ¡¡¿es que estás ciego?!!" y tiene que sonreir, tiene que hacerlo porque no hay nada más entrañable que Harry con el ceño fruncido mirando algo que sabe perfectamente cómo va a acabar. 

O quizá sí lo hay, se corrige después, cuando salen los créditos y Harry resplandece y le besa como si hubiera sido su propia historia, y a veces Louis se pregunta también si de verdad ellos tendrán su final feliz. Una de ellas se lo pregunta a Harry, cuando todo está oscuro y están acurrucados en medio de la cama y puede alegar que estaba dormido si la pregunta resulta demasiado rara. (Pero esa es otra de las cosas que le gustan de Harry, porque incluso aunque algo sea raro es de Louis y todo lo abraza y lo acepta como Louis abraza y acepta y adora todo lo que es de Harry). Y le gusta que Harry se pegue más a él, agarrándole la mano en el proceso de cubrirle entero desde detrás, le gusta cómo entrelaza sus dedos y cómo le cuenta que merecerá la pena porque por eso son tan geniales los finales de comedia romántica, porque después de las penurias es mejor la sensación cuando termina la película y sabes que los protagonistas estarán juntos siempre, si consiguieron estarlo después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos.

Le gusta que sea un romántico empedernido porque le hace querer serlo a él.

A Louis le gusta la cadencia especial en la voz de Harry, esa manera de hablar despacio y con su propio ritmo, le gusta cómo se cuela la luz entre sus rizos, los trescientos colores de sus ojos y cómo de fácil se le amplían las pupilas cuando está con él. Lo jodidamente sencillo que es hacer que le entienda y poder hablar con él sin usar palabras, dos miradas, levanta las cejas y Harry sonríe, directo, automático, cegador. Le gustan las sesiones eternas de besos que aún comparten, que no llegan a nada, solo a ellos dos besándose una y otra vez, como si fuera el primer día y estuvieran aún en x-factor y Harry fuera aún esa cosa enana con demasiados rizos; le gusta que ahora sea alto y duro y que todavía conserve la capacidad de parecer dieciséis años, cuando se ríe de Louis, cuando se ríe _con él_.

Le gustan sus tatuajes, poner los dos brazos juntos e imaginar que son de la misma persona, imaginar que su brazo derecho es el de Harry y que “Things I can” lo ocupe el espacio de todo lo que le gusta a Louis, le gusta pensar que encajan como un puzzle, como dos piezas que no sabían muy bien donde estaban hasta que se encontraron. Le gusta su espalda, larga como el tiempo que pasa mirándola, le gusta cuando se tumba con la cabeza en sus piernas, boca abajo, y le deja hacer; pierde toda la tarde tocándola, haciéndole cosquillas, acariciando a ratos; sube a los rizos, baja por las vértebras y no para cuando llega al pantalón, mete los dedos por debajo y le provoca casi en seco hasta que está embistiendo contra el sofá, apretando la frente en su muslo, hasta que los gemidos traspasan la tela de su pantalón y le calientan la piel.

Harry hace el idiota y está a punto de caerse tres veces en el rato que le mira y Louis tiene que ocultar la cara para no sonreír, se muerde las mejillas hasta hacerse daño pero no puede parar de mirarle y pensar “ _te quiero_ ” y “ _Harry_ ” y “ _te quiero tanto, Harry_ ” porque es así, le quiere tanto que a veces se le curvan los dedos de los pies dentro de las zapatillas, se le encoge algo en el plexo solar y tiene que apretar las manos en los bolsillos y las uñas contra la piel para no gritárselo, para no ahogarle a abrazos en medio de la prueba de sonido. 

De repente Harry se nota observado y le busca con la mirada; Lou se permite una ínfima sonrisa que ve perfectamente a pesar de estar lejos; Harry la corresponde al segundo, brillante, enorme.

Es la misma que hace tres años, puro Harry, que siempre le rompe los esquemas y Louis podría intentar pensar en algo que fuera más perfecto que eso.

No pierde el tiempo en intentarlo.


End file.
